Jafar's Lamp
Jafar's lamp was a black oil lamp that appeared at the end of Aladdin. The lamp was created following Jafar's wish to become an all-powerful genie, not realizing such a wish would result in eternal imprisonment. The lamp serves as Jafar's prison and anchor and should it be destroyed, so too will Jafar. Appearances ''Aladdin At the end of the film ''Aladdin, the title character tricked Jafar into wishing he was an all-powerful genie. Aladdin, knowing the evil sorcerer would be sealed into a lamp for eternity to do a master's bidding, held up Jafar's black, would-be prison that appears once the wish is granted by Genie and it swallowed Jafar (while pulling Iago with him) inside the itty bitty space where they start fighting. Genie then sent the lamp far into the Cave of Wonders for 10,000 years. ''The Return of Jafar In the sequel, Iago somehow managed to escape the Cave of Wonders then escape the lamp, but instead of releasing Jafar from it, he threw it down a nearby well, due to Iago having grown irritated that Jafar doesn't grant him credit when it's due, and instead used him (with Jafar also making the grave mistake of reminding Iago shouting "Polly Want a Cracker" that finalized Iago's decision). Later, Abis Mal finds the lamp at the well and rubbed it, releasing Jafar. At the end of the film, Aladdin and his friends tried to capture Jafar's lamp so they could destroy it, which would thus destroy Jafar. In the end, a wounded Iago, having fully turned against Jafar, kicked the lamp into a lava pit and it melted away, causing Jafar to electrocute, then implode into nothingness, destroying him forever. Other appearances Another black lamp resembling Jafar's is seen in the ''Aladdin series episode "When Chaos Comes Calling", as the Evil Genie's prison. Trivia *The lamp's black coloring reflects Jafar's villainous personality. *Jafar was pulled into a lamp once again by Mickey Mouse at the end of Mickey's House of Villains. However, this lamp looked like the one that belonged to Genie. This actually makes sense, as the original black lamp had been destroyed in The Return of Jafar. *The lamp (either Genie's or Jafar's) makes a cameo in the ride Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. Upon finding it in the luggage, G2-9T will state that the Star Tours' non-smoking policy extends to luggage as well. *Though technically a villainous artifact, the lamp is not used for evil purposes and even stymies them, as it keeps Jafar bound and imprisoned. Gallery Screenshots aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9587.jpg|Jafar's lamp takes shape at Genie Jafar's base aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9616.jpg|Aladdin raises Jafar's lamp to swallow Genie Jafar Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9562.jpg|Genie Jafar getting sucked into his lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9674.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9698.jpg|Genie prepares to flick Jafar's lamp aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9699.jpg|Jafar's lamp flying across the desert and into the distance return-jafar-disneyscreencaps.com-593.jpg|Iago gets blasted out of the lamp returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-620.jpg|Jafar's Lamp Glowing return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-631.jpg The Return of Jafar (152).jpg|Jafar's lamp cast down the well returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-2399.jpg Abis mal.jpg|Abis Mal rubbing Jafar's Lamp return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-2392.jpg|"It is bewitched!" return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-2479.jpg Thereturnofjafar882.jpg returnjafar-disneyscreencaps com-7324.jpg|Jafar's Lamp in a Lava Pit return-jafar-disneyscreencaps com-7106.jpg|The lamp is knocked into the lava by Iago Thereturnofjafar915.jpg|Jafar's lamp melting away Miscellaneous KH - Jafar lamp.jpg|The lamp in the Kingdom Hearts series Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Ariel 2.jpg|Ariel holding the lamp in Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - A Wondrous Place - Photography - Ariel.jpg Bc-jafars lamp stand.png See also *Genie's Lamp Category:Magical Objects Category:Those destroyed Category:Kingdom Hearts objects Category:Aladdin objects Category:Once Upon a Time objects